


THE GRAND ADVENTURES OF THE MORTAL DETECTIVE OF GREATNESS AND THE WARRIOR CAPTAIN OF AMERICA BY THOR ODINSON

by fandomlicious



Category: Captain America (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlicious/pseuds/fandomlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IN WHICH I, THOR ODINSON, DETAIL THE EXPLOITS OF THE MAN WITH THE SUPERNATURAL POWERS OF OBSERVATION AND THE DECORATED CAPTAIN OF AMERICA ENGAGING IN INTIMATE MOUTH-TO-MOUTH ACTION WITH INTENT ON FORNICATION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE GRAND ADVENTURES OF THE MORTAL DETECTIVE OF GREATNESS AND THE WARRIOR CAPTAIN OF AMERICA BY THOR ODINSON

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varlovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varlovian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34248) by sighted on yellowfangofstarclan.tumblr.com. 



> I saw the post on Tumblr here: on a recommendation from a friend a while ago and one day, that same friend became sad at work. I could not allow that, so this was born.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**_THE GRAND ADVENTURES OF THE MORTAL DETECTIVE OF GREATNESS AND THE WARRIOR CAPTAIN OF AMERICA_ **

 

**_BY THOR ODINSON_ **

 

IT WAS A GLORIOUS NOON UPON WHICH OUR HEROES FINALLY BEHELD EACH OTHER, BECKONED TO THE FLOATING HALLS OF SHIELD, CONCEALED BY ILLUSION FROM THE PRYING EYES OF MORTALS IN THE SPRAWLING CITADELS OF MIDGARD BELOW. LEADER FURY OF MIDGARD’S SHIELD HAD PUT A CALL THROUGH THE LAND FOR THE ASSISTANCE OF A MORTAL DETECTIVE OF GREAT ACHIEVEMENT AND SKILL, A MAN WITH SUPERNATURAL SKILLS OF THE EYE AND THE MIND. THIS CALL WAS ANSWERED WITH THE APPEARANCE OF THE MAN, HAILED FROM THE ISLE OF BRITAIN, BROUGHT TO THE FLOATING HALLS BY PHIL, SON OF COUL, AND WAS GREETED UPON ARRIVAL BY LEADER FURY.

 

“DETECTIVE OF GREATNESS, I AM PLEASED TO MAKE YOUR GRAND ACQUAINTENCE. I AM KNOWN AS FURY, LEADER OF THE ORGANISATION KNOWN TO MIDGARDIANS AS SHIELD.” 

 

“I AM KNOWN AS SHERLOCK HOLMES, THE DETECTIVE OF GREATNESS, LEADER FURY, AND I AM INCREASINGLY LACKING INTEREST IN THIS PLACE AFTER KNOWING THAT YOU HAVE FAILED TO GIVE UP THE ACTIVITY OF INHALING SMOKE THROUGH PAPER THRICE AND HAVE AN INCREASING THIRST FOR ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES. MAY WE PLEASE BEGIN DISCUSSING WHY YOU HAVE REQUESTED MY PRESENCE WITHIN YOUR HALLS THAT DEFY THE GRAVITY OF MIDGARD?” THE DETECTIVE KNOWN AS SHERLOCK HOLMES REPLIED WITH A DEEP VOICE THAT WOULD HAVE PUT EVEN THE MIGHTEST BELLOWING WARRIORS OF ASGARD TO SHAME.

 

AT THIS MOMENT OF TIME, FATE MADE IT SO THAT THE DOOR TO THIS ROOM OF GREETING WOULD BE OPENED TO ALLOW ENTRANCE TO A MAN GARBED IN THE COLOURS OF RED, WHITE AND BLUE, ALBEIT MISSING HIS TRADITIONAL FELT HELMET OF DECORATION THAT COVERS HIS YOUTHFUL FEATURES. UPON ENTRY, ALL CONVERSING CEASED AS DETECTIVE HOLMES BEHELD THE WARRIOR OF THE LAND OF AMERICA. 

 

“DETECTIVE HOLMES, MAY I ACQUATAINCE YOU WITH STEVEN ROGERS, KNOWN TO COMMON MIDGARDIANS AS-“

 

“CAPTAIN AMERICA” THE DETECTIVE OF GREATNESS INTERRUPTED, A HABIT WHICH LEADER FURY AND EVERYONE ELSE WITHIN THE FLOATING HALLS WOULD SOON LEARN TO BE CUSTOM WHILE IN THE PRESENCE OF THIS PARTICULAR MORTAL, “YOU HAVE LIVED MANY LONG YEARS, HAVING FOUGHT LONG IN THE SECOND OF MIGDARD’S PLANETARY WARS, LEAVING YOU TRAPPED WITHIN A PLACE COLDER THAN THE FROZEN CAVES OF JOTUNNHEIM. I HAVE HEARD OF MANY OF YOUR TALES OF VICTORY THROUGH THE MOVING PICTURE BOX, CONTROLLED BY THE THICK WAND WITH MANY BUTTONS. MAY I ENQUIRE HOW MANY BAGS OF SAND YOU HAVE DESTROYED WITH JUST YOUR MIGHTY FISTS ALONE TODAY?”

 

THE CAPTAIN WAS LEFT SILENT AS HE LISTENED TO THE DEEP TONES OF DETECTIVE SHERLOCK HOLMES’ VOICE. HIS EYES WIDENED AS IF HE HAD WITNESSED THE ASTOUNDING SIGHT OF MY BROTHER GIVING BIRTH, UNABLE TO FIND THE VOICE THAT CAN COMMAND AN ARMY TO FOLLOW HIM INTO GLORIOUS BATTLE. LEADER FURY NODDED AT HIM, GIVING HIM AN EXPRESSION OF SYMPATHY. 

 

“YOU WILL BE ACCUSTOMED TO HIS BEHAVIOUR, WHICH IS STRANGE EVEN AMONG MIDGARDIANS.” LEADER FURY REPLIED, “CAPTAIN, DUE TO YOUR SURPRISING PRESENCE IN THIS ROOM, I WILL GIVE YOU THE IMPORTANT TASK OF SHOWING THE GREAT DETECTIVE WHERE HE WILL BE LAYING HIS HEAD DOWN TONIGHT.”

 

“YES, SIR, LEADER FURY. IF YOU WOULD CARE TO FOLLOW ME, GREAT DETECTIVE.” 

 

AS THE WARRIOR OF AMERICA AND LEADER FURY EXCHANGED THEIR OWN WORDS, DETECTIVE SHERLOCK HOLMES WAS PARTICIPATING IN ANOTHER CUSTOM OF HIS AND WAS OBSERVING THE SOLDIER OF RED WHITE AND BLUE WITH AN INTENSE INTEREST AND FASCINATION THAT WAS TYPICAL OF THIS MIDGARDIAN. HE RAN HIS GAZE OVER EACH BICEP AND ADOMINAL, EACH EMPHASISED BY THE TIGHTNESS OF THE WARRIOR OF AMERICA’S UNIFORM, ONE WHICH PERFORMED THE RARE FEAT OF APPEARING TO BE PERFECTLY MOULDED TO EACH CREASE OF HIS BODY, FOR IT WAS TRULY A PLEASING BODY FOR A MORTAL MAN. IF THE DETECTIVE WAS NOT AWARE OF THE IMPOSSIBILITY, HE WOULD HAVE SWORN TO ALL THE GODS THAT IT WAS CARVED BY BEINGS FROM VALHALLA AND DELIVERED TO MIDGARD BY A FLEET OF VALKYRIES, DELIVERING HIM TO BATTLE AND GLORIOUS VICTORY.

 

“DETECTIVE OF GREATNESS, YOU HAVE A PALE COLOURING TO YOUR FACE. ARE YOU AILING OF DISEASE?” THE CAPTAIN OF AMERICA ASKED THE GREAT DETECTIVE, WHOSE OBSERVING HAD DRAWN HIS ATTENTION AWARE FROM THE CONVERSATION TAKING PLACE.

 

“OH, YES, WARRIOR CAPTAIN, I AM FIT AND OF GOOD HEALTH. PLEASE TAKE ME TO YOUR ROOM, WHERE ON THE WAY I SHALL PROCEED TO INFORM YOU OF YOUR POOR CHILDHOOD IN THE VILLAGE OF BROOKLYN FROM THE NEW ISLE OF YORK” THE DETECTIVE REPLIED, HIS EYES THE COLOUR OF THE JOTUNNHEIM STORMS MEETING THE CAPTAIN’S OWN, WHICH REFLECTED THE FAIR SHADE OF MIGARDIAN’S SKY OF DAY.

 

THE CAPTAIN WAS THROWN FROM HIS NORMAL CALM SORTS, HIS FACE TURNING A SHADE OF PINK THAT WOULD MAKE ANY ASGARDIAN LADY OF HIGH BIRTH ENVIOUS AT THE SIGHT. WITH A GESTURE OF THE UPMOST INDIFFERENCE TO LEADER FURY, THE GREAT DETECTIVE LEFT THE ROOM OF GREETING IN THE COMPANY OF THE WARRIOR CAPTAIN. 

 

WHILE THE GREAT DETECTIVE SPOKE LONG OF HIS MAGICAL TALENTS AND HOW HE ACQUIRED THEM TO THE WARRIOR CAPTAIN, THEY WERE WORDS LOST UPON CAPTAIN ROGERS AS HE QUIETLY BEHELD THE MORTAL DETECTIVE, TAKING IN ALL OF HIS PHYSICALLY APPEALING GLORY. HIS SINEWY LIMBS AND THE STARDUST PALE COLOURING OF HIS SKIN SPARKED A TEMPTATION WITHIN THE LOINS OF THE WARRIOR SOLDIER TO CONNECT THEIR MOUTHS, SHARING A HEAT WHICH WOULD BURN BRIGHTER THAN THE THOUSAND FIRES OF ASGARD’S SUNS. HIS IMAGINATION PAINTED A PICTURE OF WHAT THE DETECTIVE OF GREATNESS WOULD LOOK DEPRIVED OF HIS DARK COAT OF TRENCH AND HOW HE WOULD APPEAR IN THE PURPLE SHIRT, WOVEN FROM THE FINEST SILK, WITH THE BUTTONS RIPPED OFF AND SCATTERED ACROSS THE FLOORS OF THE FLOATING HALLS. THE CAPTAIN’S LOINS BURNT HARDER, MUCH SO THAT THE WARRIOR CAPTAIN FEARED THE GREAT DETECTIVE WHO SEES ALL WOULD NOTICE HIS MUCH OBVIOUS AROUSAL OF THE SITUATION IN HIS MIND. HE WAS FILLED WITH MUCH GRATITUDE WHEN HE CAME UPON THE GUESTCHAMBERS OF DETECTIVE SHERLOCK HOLMES.

 

“HERE ARE YOUR BEDCHAMBERS, DETECTIVE OF GREATNESS. I MUST BID YOU LEAVE THIS FINE DAY.” THE WARRIOR CAPTAIN TURNED TO LEAVE. HOWEVER, HIS INTENTIONS WERE IMPENDED BY A SUDDEN GRIP UPON CAPTAIN ROGER’S WRIST. HE TURNED TO SEE THE GREAT DETECTIVE, HIS STORMY EYES THAT SEE ALL STARING AT HIM. WHILE THE CAPTAIN HAD BEEN ATTEMPTING TO DISSUADE HIS OWN PASSIONS, THE GREAT DETECTIVE WAS ALL BUT PREPARED TO GIVE IN TO HIS OWN. WITHOUT SPEAKING THE WORDS THAT THE DETECTIVE WAS SO GIFTED AT SAYING, HE PULLED WITH A FIERCE STRENGTH ON THE SURPRISED CAPTAIN OF AMERICA, AT THE RIGHT ANGLE THAT THE CAPTAIN STUMBLED ONTO THE DETECTIVE AND HIS LIPS COVERED DETECTIVE SHERLOCK HOLMES’. IT WAS CHASTE AT FIRST, BUT THE DETECTIVE’S TONGUE CONNECTED TO THE CAPTAIN’S AND, WITH THIS ACT, THE WARRIOR CAPTAIN’S PASSIONS IGNITED AND HE GRABBED THE DETECTIVE IN A ROUGH EMBRACE, PINNING HIM AGAINST THE MAGIC SLIDING DOOR TO HIS BEDCHAMBERS, AND EXPLORING THE CAVERN OF HIS NEW LOVER’S MOUTH WITH MUCH NOISE AND DETAIL. 

 

UPON PARTING FOR AIR, THE CAPTAIN, A MAN OF MODEST NATURE, BEGAN PROTESTING, “BUT SIR DETECTIVE, I AM A HUMBLE CAPTAIN OF THE LAND OF AMERICA AND HAVE KNOWN YOU NOT BUT FOR A SHORT WHILE.”

 

THE DETECTIVE OF GREATNESS SMILED AT THE CAPTAIN AND REPLIED IN HIS HEAVENLY GIFTED VOICE, “OH GREAT WARRIOR OF AMERICA, I CARE NOT FOR LENGTH OF TIME. I DESIRE YOU IN MY BED AND I WISH YOU TO TAKE ME THERE. DO NOT COMPLICATE MATTERS WITH FRIVOLITIES SUCH AS DECENCY AND MODESTY.”

 

WITH THIS ENCOURAGEMENT, THE WARRIOR CAPTAIN OF AMERICA, USING HIS GIFT OF SUPER STRENGTH, PICKED UP THE DETECTIVE OF GREATNESS, WHOSE LONG LEGS STRETCHED AROUND THE CHISELLED WAIST OF CAPTAIN ROGERS, BEFORE ACTIVATING THE MAGIC TO OPEN THE DOOR TO THE GUEST BEDCHAMBERS. UPON ENTRY, THE PAIR STUMBLED IN A HAZE OF LUST, REMOVING CLOTHING SUCH AS THE DARK COAT OF TRENCH AND ITS BROTHER THE DARK SCARF OF WOOL, TO THE BED AND LAID UPON THE LARGE RESTING PILLOW, THE CAPTAIN PINNING THE DETECTIVE’S GANGLY ARMS WITH THE STRENGTH OF JUST ONE HAND WHILE HE RAVISHED THE DETECTIVE’S SKIN ALONGSIDE HIS GLORIOUS NECKLINE AND COLLARBONE, REVEALED BY THE RUSHED OPENING OF THE PURPLE SHIRT OF SILK, A FEELING WHICH WAS QUITE PLEASING TO THE CAPTAIN AS HE HAD RIPPED IT OPEN WITH THE FORCE OF ONE HAND.

 

THE GREAT DETECTIVE’S MOANS INDICATING HIS ENJOYMENT WERE LOUDER THAN ANY THUNDEROUS SOUNDS THAT MJOLNIR COULD CONJURE DURING BATTLE, AS THE CAPTAIN’S TONGUE, NOT MUCH EXPERIENCE BUT ENTHUSIASTIC NONETHELESS, SILVERED ITS WAY DOWN THE INVITING NECK, GLISTENING AS IF IT WAS MADE OF MARBLE. 

 

“I BEG OF YOU, GREAT WARRIOR OF AMERICA, DO NOT MAKE THE MISTAKE OF BEING SLOW OR SHOWING GENTLENESS. THE THINESS OF MY BODY MAY DECIEVE YOU, BUT I POSSESS STRENGTH ENOUGH TO WITHSTAND THE ROUGHNESS OF YOUR PASSION.”

 

THE CAPTAIN, NOW BRAVE WITH LUST AND ENCOURAGEMENT, DID NOT HESTITATE TO MOVE HIS HANDS TO THE SHARP INVITING HIPS OF DETECTIVE SHERLOCK HOLMES AND GRIP HIM WITH A STRENGTH THAT SHALT BRUISE THE TENDER SKIN OF THE MORTAL MAN, WHO DID NOTHING BUT GROAN WITH PLEASURE AT THE SENSATION, A GROAN WHICH GREW LOUDER IN SOUND AND LENGTH AS THE CAPTAIN PROCEED TO GYRATE HIS OWN HIPS AGAINST THE DETECTIVE’S OWN, CREATING FRICTION BETWEEN THEIR HARDENING STILL CLOTHED LOINS.

 

“I ASSURE YOU, GREAT DETECTIVE, I HAVE NO SUCH INTENTION NOR DO I UNDERESTIMATE YOUR STAMINA IN REGARDS TO FORNICATION. HOWEVER, I DO QUESTION THE PRESENCE OF YOUR BOTTOM CLOTHING. WHILE APPEALING IN SIGHT, PARTICULARLY AROUND THE REGION OF YOUR NETHERS AND REAR, THEY MERELY HINDER OUR INTENTIONS CURRENTLY.”

 

“I CAN SAY THE SAME STATEMENT TO YOU, GREAT CAPTAIN. LET US BE FREE OF SUCH RESTRAINTS AND EMBRACE EACH OTHER IN THE STATE OF OUR CREATION.”

 

WITH MOVEMENTS SO SWIFT THAT NOT EVEN MY BROTHER COULD ACCOMPLISH SUCH SPEED, THE REMAINDER OF CLOTHING WAS REMOVED FROM THEIR PERSONS AND THEY RAN THEIR HANDS OVER EACH OTHER’S BARE FORMS WITH AN APPRECIATION OF THEIR NEW LOVER’S FINELY CARVED MUSCLES. THE CAPTAIN OF AMERICA RAN HIS FINGERS THROUGH THE LUSCIOUS DARKLY CURLED LOCKS OF THE GREAT DETECTIVE, GUIDING HIM INTO BITING LIPLOCKS, GRUNTING TO EXPRESS THEIR PLEASURE AND PASSION. 

 

“OH, GREAT CAPTAIN, THE SENSATION IS SO OVERWHELMING I FEAR I MAY EXPERIENCE MY PEAK TOO SOON. I BEG YOU TO ENTER ME IMMEDIATELY!”

 

“BE PATIENT, MY DETECTIVE, FOR I SHALL AS SOON AS I HAVE WIDENED YOUR ENTRANCE THROUGH THE USE OF THE LUBRICANT POTION AND MY OWN FINGERS, TO ALLOW MY PENIS TO PENATRATE YOU WITHOUT CAUSING YOU PAIN.”

 

AS HE SPOKE, THE CAPTAIN CONVENIENTLY OBTAINED THE POTION FROM THE CABINET OF MANY CHESTS NEXT TO THE BED, SENDING A SMALL PRAYER TO THE MAN OF IRON WHO KEEPS SUCH OBJECTS ON HAND IN ALMOST EVERY BEDCHAMBER WITHIN THE FLOATING HALL FOR EMERGENCY PURPOSES. USING THIS POTION, THE CAPTAIN PENETRATED THE DETECTIVE’S ENTRANCE, CAUSING AN ELONGATED GROAN OF SIMULTANEOUS PAIN AND PLEASURE TO PASS HIS SWOLLEN LIPS. THE CAPTAIN WAS SLOW TO BEGIN, BUT THE DETECTIVE’S MOOD TURNED MOMENTARILY SOUR AT THIS ACTION.

 

“CAPTAIN, I HAVE PREVIOUSLY INFORMED YOU THAT I DO NOT WISH FOR SLOWNESS. I ORDER YOU, WARRIOR OF AMERICA, TO PROCEED WITH AS STRONG ACTION AS YOU CAN POSSIBLY USE – OH SWEET VALHALLA!”

 

THE DETECTIVE’S CRY PASSED HIS LIPS AS THE CAPTAIN OBLIGED WITH HIS REQUESTS AND BEGAN INSERTING HIS FINGERS IN AND OUT AT A FASTER, STRONGER PACE. EVENTUALLY, WATCHING THE HANDSOME MIDGARDIAN DETECTIVE BECOME UNDONE UNDER HIS MINSTRATIONS, THE CAPTAIN WITHDREW HIS FINGERS FROM WITHIN THE DETECTIVE ONLY TO SWIFTLY INSERT HIS PHALLIC SWORD INTO THE DETECTIVE ALMOST IMMEDIATELY. 

 

“OH, GREAT DETECTIVE, YOUR FLESH IS PLEASINGLY CONSTRICTING AND TIGHT AROUND MY PENIS.” CAPTAIN ROGERS CRIED AS HIS OWN PLEASURE OVERWHELMED HIM

 

“DO NOT SPEAK YOUR PLEASURE, CAPTAIN ROGERS, WHEN YOU CAN CREATE IT. I DEMAND YOU TO THRUST YOUR HIPS ACCORDINGLY!”

 

AND SO HE DID, WITH GREAT SPEED AND STRENGTH. THE SOUND OF THE METAL IMBUED IN THEIR LARGE PILLOW OF REST MIDGARDIANS USE FOR SLEEP ECHOED THROUGH THE BEDCHAMBER LOUDLY, MATCHING EVERY MOAN AND GASP AND GRUNT OF PLEASURE THAT WAS RELEASED FROM THE MORTAL DETECTIVE AND WARRIOR CAPTAIN IN THEIR FRENZIED AND WILD THRUSTS OF INTERCOURSE. THIS WAS REPEATED, WITH THE HEAT IN THEIR LOINS BUILDING UP WITH EACH THRUST, UNTIL VALHALLA FINALLY HEARD THEIR CRIES AND PRAYERS AMONGST THEIR OTHERWORDLY PASSION AND BESTOWED UPON THEM RELIEF OF AN ORGASMIC VARIETY THAT GRANTED THEM BOTH VISIONS OF STARS BURING INTO THE LIDS OF THEIR EYES, COMBINED WITH A WHITE BRIGHTER THAN ANY LIGHTNING THAT I MYSELF COULD CONDUCT. 

 

ONCE THE WAVE OF PLEASURE HAD FINALLY PASSED, EXHAUSTION OVERCAME THE PAIR OF LOVERS AND THEY COLLAPSED INTO THE SOILED SHEETS OF THE RESTING PILLOW, BUT VERY MUCH SATISFIED FROM THEIR INTENSE FORNICATION. THEY WERE SO SATISFIED THAT THEY BOTH SLIPPED OFF INTO THE REALM OF DREAMTIME STILL IN A STATE OF UNDRESS, A TANGLE OF LONG LIMBS, DEFINED MUSCLES AND A MIXTURE OF BODILY FLUIDS.

 

**_THE END_ **


End file.
